La Isla Bonita
La Isla Bonita (In Spanish: The Beautiful Island) by Madonna is featured in The Spanish Teacher, the twelfth episode of Season Three. It is sung by David and Santana. Will questions David's participation in the performance, worried that he might upstage him as a Spanish teacher. Santana simply says that they are both hot and their performance was authentic. Lyrics David: Cómo puede ser verdad? Last night I dreamt of San Pedro Just like I'd never gone, I knew the song A young girl with eyes like the desert It all seems like yesterday, not far away Santana and David: Tropical the island breeze All of nature, wild and free This is where I long to be La Isla Bonita And when the samba played The sun would set so high Ring through my ears and sting my eyes Your Spanish lullaby Santana: I fell in love with San Pedro Warm wind carried on the sea, he called to me Te dijo te amo I prayed that the days would last They went so fast Santana and David: Tropical the island breeze All of nature, wild and free This is where I long to be La Isla Bonita And when the samba played The sun would set so high Ring through my ears and sting my eyes Your Spanish lullaby Santana: Yo quiero estar donde el sol toca cielo Cuando es hora de siesta tú los puedes ver pasar David and Santana: Caras tan bellas, sin importar nada Where a girl loves a boy And a boy David (with Santana): Loves a girl (The Spanish Lullaby) Last night I dreamt of San Pedro (Santana: San Pedro) Santana and David: It all seems like yesterday, not far away Tropical the island breeze All of nature, wild and free This is where I long to be La Isla Bonita And when the samba played The sun would set so high Ring through my ears and sting my eyes Your Spanish lullaby Tropical the island breeze All of nature, wild and free This is where I long to be La Isla Bonita And when the samba played The sun would set so high Ring trough my ears and sting my eyes Your Spanish lullaby (Santana: Your Spanish lullaby) A na na na na na na na (Santana: Te dijo te amo) Él dijo que te ama La Isla Bonita David: La Isla Bonita Santana and David: Bonita, bonita Your Spanish lullaby. Trivia *The performance was referred to in ''Big Brother ''when Sue says that the glee club spent "untold millions" on a laser light performance so Santana could dance with the night school's Polynesian janitor, to which Santana says, "Actually, he was Puerto Rican". Gallery Davidsantana.gif llb3.png llb4.png llb5.png Screen Shot 2012-02-08 at 8.02.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-02-08 at 8.03.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-02-08 at 8.07.17 PM.png Ricky-martin-glee1.jpg Videos thumb|290px|left|Official Madonna's video La Isla Bonita Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by David Martinez